gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of goofs
The following is a list of goofs, errors, and mistakes in the series Gravity Falls ''. Episodes Season One Tourist Trapped *While Dipper was reading from ''3, he spoke the word "studying" even though the book states "researching." *The book 3'' that Dipper discovers has a hand symbol that alternates between five and six fingers in several shots. *When Dipper and Mabel crash the golf cart, it moves several times throughout the scene. *When Mabel showed Dipper the leaf blower mark, one can see it's there, but when she finishes the story about how she got it, it was gone. *When Dipper and Mabel are being chased, the camera shot shows the golf cart from the back and Dipper's hat is missing. In the next shot with him, the hat is back. *The leaf blower sucked Mabel's lips, but the "smooch mark" was on her cheek. The Legend of the Gobblewonker *Grunkle Stan's license plate reads "STNLYMBL" which is 8 characters long, but in the state of Oregon, the max number of characters allowed on a license plate is 6. *When Soos lost his shirt, it reappeared during one of the fishing pictures and disappeared again after the pictures. *When the robot Gobblewonker comes out of the water, Dipper drops his camera, but later, while they are still running from the Gobblewonker, he has it again, and then loses it again. *When Old Man McGucket said "Aw, banjo polish" when he was leaving the screen, his mouth didn't move. *Soos still had part of his shirt but when he fell out of the boat his shirt was completely gone. Also he lost his life jacket but it reappeared. *When Dipper's hat was shown in the picture, all of the letters were the same color, although the time his hat was first shown, it was different shades of blue and the first P was green. *Dipper's fishing hat lost the last two letters during the pictures, but later all the letters are back. *During Mabel's imagination with the hamster ball, the blue haired man had blue sunglasses, but then the glasses turn pink after Mabel talks to the men. Headhunters *In the beginning of this episode, Mabel doesn't have the toothpaste on her mouth, then she does, and then it's gone again. *Wax Larry is first shown to be the same height as Wax Sherlock Holmes, but in the next scene he is much shorter. *Mabel's drawings of her sculpture ideas had color, but she was using a regular pencil. *When Grunkle Stan left to use the bathroom, the lights were on, but when he came back, the lights were off. *The footprints left holes in the shag carpet the pushed down into the carpet. If the shoe had a hole in it, the carpet fabric would push up into the shoe. *When Blubs and Durland checked the axe for fingerprints, they would have found Soos, Dipper, and Mabel's prints because they each touched it earlier. *The first time the surveillance footage of Toby Determined was shown did not accurately correspond with the second time. *The wax figures' unveiling is outside in broad daylight, but the figures don't melt. *The wax figures say they come alive during a waxing moon, but the moon shown during the fight between Dipper and Wax Sherlock Holmes is waning. *Toby Determined had a picture of wax Grunkle Stan's head, despite it being missing at the time. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *Before Mabel shows her makeover to Dipper, Dipper's book has a ''2 instead of a 3''. The book labeled ''2 actually belongs to 'Lil Gideon. *When Dipper and Mabel are playing with Soos, Mabel is wearing a seafoam green-colored headband, but when Dipper hears the phone ring, her headband changes to red, then back to seafoam green. *When Mabel blinks, the "bezazzles" on her right eye fall off, but later they are back. *While Mabel is on the boat with Gideon, she has on a headband, but when she gets back home, she is wearing a hair clip. *When Grunkle Stan runs away with the clown picture, his leg is missing. *During the end credits Soos, Mabel and Dipper are using a flashlight, but it did not cast a shadow. *When 'Lil Gideon and Mabel are on the factory together the factory switches between having an elevated roof in the background to have no elevated roof at all. The Inconveniencing *If the store was actually condemned, it is unlikely there would still be food there. Also, Dipper saw a newspaper that was dated back to 1995, meaning all the food would be expired and unsafe to eat. *If the store had been closed for years with the power off, then the ice they got from the freezer would have just been bags of water. *When the three teens reflections are shown in the window as normal, Tambry is smiling instead of just staring. **In the same scene, Tambry's leggings disappear. *Ma and Pa collapse from heart attacks by the window near the front door, but their bodies are chalked near the end of the store. **In the chalk outline, Ma's arms are sprawled out but when they show her collapsed in the flashback her arms are on her chest. *When the two were lifted onto the ceiling, the hot dog machine was not turning the hot dogs. *One of the "normal teenage things" that causes the ghosts to get angry is texting, but in 1995, texting was not considered a "normal teenage thing." *Tambry is not spotted in the minivan when Thompson drives the "gang" to Dusk 2 Dawn, even when there was a seat next to Mabel and Dipper. *When Wendy is telling everyone about how Dipper saved them, the mud on her boots are at the top, but when it shows her again the mud is on the bottom of her boots. Dipper vs. Manliness *When Dipper is first seen walking down the street, the fire hydrant was fine and Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durand weren't anywhere around it. *Dipper's beef jerky is also nowhere to be seen, but later appears in his hand. *Mabel couldn't have seen Dipper's chest hair because his shirt would have covered it. *When Soos runs out the door, the door moves a little and then stops, but the style of the door and its position, etc could not let it do that. *When Mabel gets an idea Soo's shirt is pink but when Mabel gets up his shirt is back to normal. *In the background of the diner, at one point the sign on the manliness test is misspelled as manliess. It goes back to normal by the next scene. Double Dipper Irrational Treasure The Time Traveler's Pig Category:Lists